harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości
Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości (ang. A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love) — utwór jazzowy wykonywany przez popularną czarodziejską piosenkarkę Celestynę Warbeck. Artur i Molly Weasley tańczyli do niego, gdy mieli po osiemnaście lat. W późniejszych latach można było go usłyszeć w ich rodzinnym domu w święta Bożego Narodzenia w 1996 roku w Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej. Molly usiłowała zachęcić wszystkich to słuchania audycji, jednak nikt oprócz niej nie był zainteresowany. Fred i George grali w Eksplodującego Durnia, Fleur dziękowała Bogu, gdy piosenka ustawała, natomiast Artur przeprosił Harry'ego obiecując, że niedługo to się skończy. Molly uwielbiała tę piosenkę, jednak jej gustu muzycznego nie podzielała reszta domowników. W 2003, przez przypadek, na koncert Warbeck, za pomocą świstoklika, dostał się mugol podczas spaceru z psem. Artystka zaprosiła go na scenę by wykonać duet tej piosenki. Urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii zmodyfikował mu pamięć, jednak zaklęcie nie do końca się przyjęło i mugol ów napisał tekst popularnej piosenki, która niezwykle przypominała "Kociołek...". Warbeck nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Oryginalny Tekst I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love And it's bubbling for you! Say Incendio, but that spell's not hot As my special witch's brew! Don't you be afraid, come and take a sip Of this steamy, tasty treat! What's in my cauldron full of hot, strong love Will make your life complete! I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love It's about to be unfurled '' ''Got a flavour that beats anything You'll find in the Muggle world! Mix a pinch of spice with a dash of charm And a sprinkling of romance Do you want my cauldron full of hot, strong love It's worth it, take a chance! Oh, come and stir my cauldron And if you do it right I'll boil you up some hot, strong love To keep you warm tonight I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love It's a recipe so rare There's no potion or elixir that Could ever quite compare! Oh, such thrills await 'Cause, together, we are ready to proceed Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love It's all the magic you'll ever need! Oh, come and stir my cauldron And if you do it right I'll boil you up some hot, strong love To keep you warm tonight To keep you warm tonight! That's right! I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love It's a recipe so rare There's no potion or elixir that Could ever quite compare! Oh, such thrills await 'Cause, together, we are ready to proceed Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love It's all the magic you'll ever need! Teledysk mały|centruj|335px Za kulisami * Piosenka jest prezentowana podczas występów Celestyny Warbeck na Carkitt Market w The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Pottermore * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Kategoria:Piosenki en:A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love pt-br:Um Caldeirão Cheio de Amor Quente e Forte ru:Котел, полный крепкой, горячей любви